The Parents
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Mike and Zoey have trouble telling the parents about the new person in there lives. Rated T for Language


Disclaimer: I don't own jack, the characters, Mike and Zoey both belong to teletoon and Tom Mcgillis.

The Parents

The cold wind blew and drafted toward the open window. She shivered and snuggled into her boyfriends thin but, warm chest and arms. Her head lied down on his ribs and he smiled "You hear that? That's the sound of my heart and it only beats for you and that baby" he said pointing to her stomach. Although it wasn't noticeable the signs she showed proved she was pregnant.

"I'm not sure I can do this I mean they hate me!" I panicked as he pulled up to his parents house. "Relax they're just not open minded and were gonna have to tell them sooner or later." I nodded and hopped out of the truck. Walking toward the big door made her more and more nervous. He rang the doorbell and it opened almost instantly. "Mike! AWWWW were so glad you let us stop by!" The cheerful mother hugged her son tightly and kissed his cheek. Her smiled disappeared when they saw me though. "I see she's still here." she said with no emotion. I smiled anyway "Hi Meredith" I pasted a smile on my face not wanting to cause trouble. Mike walked into the house holding his girlfriends hand and basically dragged her to the couch. "Hey dad how's business going?" Mike said with a smile, he loved his parents coming over to his house but, he didn't love how his mother and aunt treated me. "Mike? Is that you? Did you bring Red with you?" Mikes dad was very kind but, his mother and aunt was something else. Speaking of Satan herself here she comes to criticize me some more.

"Yeah Vince, he brought miss-dresses-like-the-devil" Mike's aunt, Carol shouted. She had a nasally voice that you could hear from London. She was worse than Anne-Maria that girl from Mike's job who always hits on him. Vince walked into the family room and pushed his sister out of the way. He hugged both me and Mike and smiled. "Aw, there's the daughter I always wanted!" Mike only had three brothers all of them triplets and younger than Mike. I smiled and stepped back just admiring the glares Carol and Meredith sent my way. "Always a pleasure to see you Carol" I said tilting my head back so she could see my teeth grinding against each other in my way of an angry smile. She stuck her tongue out as if she were 3. "Yeah very mature Carol." Mikes dad said sticking up for me, I high fives him as Carol folded her arms and pouted.

Mike's POV

"As much as I love watching my aunt and mother bully my fiancé we did come here to tell you some news." I interrupted there intense mean face contest. "Oooo what is it, spill!" Carol begged, I almost didn't want to tell her from how they always treat Zoey and my friends. "Well, we came to say-" I started before my aunt so rudely interrupted me with another snarky remark "YOU AND ZOEY BROKE UP, FINALLY!" She started dancing and began to push Zoey out the door she started to flail and kick and I yelled at my aunt "Put. The. Woman. Down." I said calmly my aunt's smile quickly disappeared realizing I wasn't breaking off the engagement. She slowly put Zoey down and Zoey glared as she stomped back toward me. "Now if there aren't anymore interruptions!" I shouted glaring at Carol. I take Zoey's hand and hold tightly. "Zoey's Pregnant" I say calmly. Carol almost screams until my dad clamps his hand down her mouth. My mother stays frozen. My father shakes her and when she finally snaps out of it she screams. "So much for the hand clamp" Zoey whispers to my father almost instantly my mother tackles her to the floor. I see Zoey scrambling to get from under her while my dad and I try to pull her off. Carol being the bitch she is stands there and smiles. "I hope it's a miscarriage" she says snakily I turn my head for a minute and out of nowhere came a sharp and loud smack and thud. I see Zoey on the floor and my mother with her hand red, and in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM!" I scream I rush to Zoeys side and listen to her heart beat. She was breathing and I sighed in relief Zoey was passed out from the hit and from hitting the cold tile floor and I turned to glare at them all except my dad who was still at Zoey's side making sure she was okay, I mean he was a doctor after all. "Don't you use that language with me young man!". "I will use whatever fucking language I want in my own house!" Mike's mother glared once more and folded her arms. "I WANT YOU AND CAROL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE THIS INSTANT DONT DARE BOTHER COMING TO SEE THIS CHILD BECAUSE I SWARE TO GOD I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" I screamed in rage as I pushed them both out. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK THERE WILL ME BE HELL TO PAY, GOT THAT HELL!" I screamed louder so they could here me. My dad looked shocked at me and shrugged his hands and shoulders "I guess that means I can't come over" Mike's dad sighed and held his head down and somberly walked to the door. "No dad you can come over and see the baby whenever you like but, Carol and Satan will never set foot in this house again." Mikes dad cheered because he honestly didn't even like his wife he was planning on divorcing on there 20 year anniversary which may or may not be on her birthday. Mikes dad gave mike a crushing hug before leaving and told him to just lay Zoey down on the bed or sofa before cheering down the hallway with a smile and dance. Mike chuckled and lied Zoey down at there bed looking at her. Mike let a tear slide down his cheek as his unconscious pregnant fiancé layed with a smile.

Zoey's POV

I heard everything and smiled as I new mike would stick up for me, he knew that if his family didn't except the mother of his child that there was going to problems and at the cost of those to bitches was good enough for me to notice, how much Mike really cared about his family and friends.

A/N: Soooo I wrote about the hardest part of pregnancy beside the delivery. Awkward! Well enjoy Zoke fans I stayed upon until midnight to finish this oneshot and there might be a sequel but i might just make a whole collection of these cause there SOOO much fun to write seriously all the awkwardness. Ill just put poll on my page and you guys can vote on what I do next.


End file.
